


Someone Here Is Clearly Wrong

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [87]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bickering, M/M, POV Stiles, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles and Derek have an argument about Star Wars. Or is it foreplay? It's kinda hard to tell with them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/144878577261/okay-sterek-prompts-yes-how-about-them-finding) for the prompt:
> 
> _How about them finding out they are both fans of the same book/film/show (pick your poison) and they suddenly bond BUT THEN they realise the other person have the *wrong* favourite character? Cue adorable and earnest arguments for and against the characters, with agreeing to disagree via shutting someone up with kisses? Extra points for if the characters they love maaaaaybe kinda sorta resemble each other physically or in personality?_
> 
> Don't think I got those extra points. :/
> 
> Unbetaed.

”I can’t believe I’ve known you for this long and not realised you’re a Star Wars nerd. This is the best day of my life!” Stiles says gleefully, bouncing slightly on his feet. ”Okay, okay, so Han Solo. Best character ever or best character ever, am I right?”

 

Derek looks like he actually has to think about it, which is weird, because it was totally a rhetorical question. ”I dunno, I always preferred Lando.”

 

Stiles knows his head is doing an angry owl swirl, but he doesn’t even care, because what the fuck. ” _Lando Calrissian?!_ What the fuck, Derek! No, he totally put the moves on someone else’s girlfriend, _and_ he sold Han out to Vader!”

 

”He only did what Vader said because he had to. And Han didn’t even treat Leia right!”

 

”That’s not the point, Derek, it’s rude!”

 

”Like Leia couldn’t decide for herself what she wanted?”

 

”She was in a relationship! Monogamy is a thing, Derek!”

 

”So is polyamory. And come on, Han couldn’t even make himself say he loved her, what kind of relationship is that?”

 

”It was symbolic!”

 

”It was cowardly, that’s what.”

 

Stiles puffs himself up, even though he’s well aware it probably only makes him look like an angry pomeranian, but that is crossing the line! ”You take that back right now.”

 

”Make me,” Derek says with a fucking smug smile, and o-fucking-kay, it is _on_.

 

On the other side of the room money changes hands when they clash together so hard Derek falls off the couch, and the rest of the aggressive making out happens on the carpet.

 

”Told ya, McCall,” Erica says, and Scott sighs.

 

”That’s it, I’m never watching Star Wars. I am not getting in the middle of that.”

 

”Good call,” Boyd says, while Isaac compares his stack of money to Erica’s.

 

End.


End file.
